


[Podfic] Mr. Parker Declined to Comment

by NonExistantArtist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Genius Peter Parker, Intern Peter Parker, Irondad, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, not team Cap friendly, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonExistantArtist/pseuds/NonExistantArtist
Summary: "The events leading up to the embarrassing moments during the Doomed Feild trip, and how Peter Parker accidentally ended up in charge of things. All the while the political machine moves on, the Avengers do not kiss and make up, and the future draws ever closer."
Relationships: Peter Parker & Everyone, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mr. Parker Declined to Comment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809970) by [apisdn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apisdn/pseuds/apisdn). 

Big Thank you to apisdn for letting me podfic their work! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon!!

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9zv9t5z94nma35g/Peter_Parker_Declined_to_Comment.mp3/file)

Remember to check out the original work and give it the love it deserves!


	2. Chapter 2: A FUCKING BOMB HAPPENS

**Listen to the podfic on Mediafire here: [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/e6qxzkltf7x5cyc/Mr_Parker_Declined_To_Comment_Chapter_2.mp3/file)**

I feel like I should apologize for some of this when going back in editing, I found that a lot I'd used that good old Aussie born and raised sober slur, so if it's hard to understand please let me know and I'll re-record it!

BUT OTHER THAN THAT I hope you like it! And make sure to give the original fic a lot of love, as I'm most definitely not doing that masterpiece justice.


End file.
